


Under the Mistletoe

by merdragon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdragon/pseuds/merdragon
Summary: Steve and Bucky haven’t been a couple since the forties. Mistletoe might just be a factor in things going back to normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheerrloockk (ausausserbeimit)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sheerrloockk+%28ausausserbeimit%29).



> Sooo years and years and years ago, I read a couple of delightful Harry Potter fics where someone was ecstatic to finally kiss their crush, only to find out that said crush preferred to kiss someone else. I have no clue what those fics were, but this is an homage to them.
> 
> Also, I met sheerrloockk like 11 years ago in a fanfiction forum and she's the one who introduced me to Stucky after Winter Soldier came out. So this is a gift to her. Merry Christmas, Shark!

_ There's a lot that Bucky Barnes doesn't remember from before the war.  _

_ He doesn't remember how old he is. They say he's only a few months shy of hitting a century, but it feels impossible to believe.  _

_ He doesn't remember meeting Steve, apparently in kindergarten. He assumes they became fast friends, but can't be sure.  _

_ He doesn't remember dating, taking dames out for a twirl on the dance floor.  At this, he's almost certain that Steve knew they meant nothing to him, but can't be 100%.  _

_ And he doesn't remember the first time he kissed Steve. He doesn't remember who leaned in first, or what their reactions were.  _

_ But Bucky does remember the warmth. He remembers the feeling of curling up with Steve in their small bed in Brooklyn. He remembers the slow burn of being fucked by Steve at eighteen, twenty, twenty-four. He remembers the feel of hot tears tracking down his face the first time they made love after Steve rescued him.  And he remembers the fire burning within as he and Steve embraced seven months ago. _

_ For his part, Steve hasn't even kissed him in decades, not since before Bucky went missing the second time.  He’s kissed Sharon Carter though, regardless of how that went nowhere.  Even now, at their first Christmas together since the forties, Steve acts like  _ he’s  _ the one with memory issues. _

~

_ Well, this is a job well done _ , thinks Tony, as he surveys the room in the Avengers Tower. Betty and Pepper are arm-wrestling in a holly-festooned corner while Darcy and Sam cheer them on;  Thor is patiently listening to Jane explain what a menorah is to him; Bruce and Selvig are deep in conversation about something that Tony could probably appreciate while Bucky and Nat murmur in hushed Russian beside the 20-foot Christmas tree.  Maria and Sharon are -- is that  _ cuddling?!  _ \-- against the bar, wine glass in each of their hands.  The rest of the Avengers et al. are watching Scott fling himself through the tiny holes in 50 ¥ coins that Clint hurtles through the air.

And then Tony frowns.  Well, not all of the rest.  The Capsicle is curled up on a couch with an eggnog in one hand and a pleasant smile on his face, a smile that Tony can tell is fake.  So he wanders over.

“Hey, hey, hey! This is a fun party! No sad nonagenarians allowed!” He plops down beside his friend and pouts.  Steve’s smile doesn't abate, but he does gesture over at Maria and Sharon. 

“Don't they look...happy?” And Tony knows what's up.  Captain America wants to be kissed. But has he even had sex yet? It's something that Tony’s wondered, what with Steve’s propensity for clean language and his all-American virginal look. 

“Jealous that they're having sex and you're not?” Steve bristles and stands up to stride off. Tony follows, smirking widely. People are starting to notice, which is exactly what he wants. He continues. “Not all of us can be as pure as the driven snow.” Steve stops and slowly turns, incredulous. 

“I don't know  _ what _ you mean, Stark.” But Tony is  _ sure  _ that Steve is a virgin. 

“Hey! Barnes!” And now the whole room is watching as Bucky faces Tony. “How many women has our Star-Spangled Cap slept with?” (Steve is bright red by now.)

And Bucky’s smirking now too. 

“Well, I don't know of any women he's  _ slept _ with, but he's certainly kissed at least three.” And Tony is scandalized. Because really, the good captain deserves a proper make-out.  So he grabs some mistletoe from the nearest end-table and dangles it over Steve’s head. 

“Well, here's your chance for a  _ real _ kiss.” And Steve appears stunned, then gives a polite smile and nod. Tony, not about to let this opportunity pass by (especially now that he and Peps are just friends), reaches up with both hands and pulls Cap’s face down into a trademarked Tony Stark kiss. He uses every trick he's learned over the past 33 years, and treats his friend to the whole shebang.  And Steve? Steve’s hands rest lightly on either side of Tony’s waist.  Oh.  Well, perhaps he’d react more obviously to sex, but Tony won’t do  _ that _ in front of a crowd (well, this crowd, at least).

Tony pulls back, inwardly smug at fulfilling a teenage fantasy of his, but Cap is still just smiling politely.  Ah well.  You win some, you lose some.

“You call that a kiss?!” Bucky saunters over, thumbs through his belt loops.

“Well, generally, yes, as thousands, yes thousands, of people can agree with.” Tony is  _ very _ proud of how many people he’s kissed.  When the Winter Soldier scoffs, Tony bristles.  “Well, what would you call a kiss?”  Bucky’s grin is as wide as his face as he leans in within an inch of Tony’s lips.   _ Oh _ , this is  _ so _ a fantasy of his, two of the hottest Avengers (after him, of course) in one night.  And then Bucky swings away in one smooth motion, slinging an arm around Steve’s waist and drawing him into -- well, that's the most intense kiss that Tony’s ever seen. 

_ Jesus _ , they're clinging together so tightly that even Thor couldn’t wrench them apart. While they're positively  _ inhaling _ each other, Steve's arms wrap tightly around Bucky’s neck, and his delightful ass is gripped by Bucky’s other hand. And their legs,  _ oh their legs _ are entwined, even standing up.  Tony has to step back from the sheer heat that the two super soldiers are emanating, but he can't stop staring. No one can stop staring.  

And they're not stopping. Even when Nat puts two fingers in her mouth in a piercing whistle, Bucky just flips her the bird and slips his hand down the back of Steve’s slacks.  Tony squeaks when Cap  _ groans _ at this; he's not the only one feeling the mood. Darcy is staring and drooling, almost as hungrily as Sam is.  Clint has a pillow on his lap and Bruce is visibly breathing in tight measures, not wanting to trigger the Hulk. 

When Steve pushes Bucky back onto a couch and straddles him, Tony knows it's time.  Cap’s cheeks are crimson with lust and Bucky’s hair has long escaped its neat bun. 

“Party's over! Okay, everyone leave!” The otherwise engaged couple doesn't even notice as the room clears in under a minute. 

In Tony's opinion, the party's been a success. 

_ There's still a lot that Bucky doesn't remember from before the war, but now, Steve sure as hell is about to help him.  _


End file.
